Ahjussi Telolet Ahjussi!
by yeojaakoriya23
Summary: Yixing, si selebgram hitz yang diajak Kyungsoo bikin Telolet Challenge. Dan si Junmyeon, Presdir muda terkaya di Seoul yang punya followers banyak juga, dia jadi supir bus yang bunyi klaksonnya telolet telolet. Emang hobi merakyat katanya. AwYixing dan Awkyungsoo. "Yang Om Telolet Om itu ya?" It's SULAY FANFICT! warning; yaoi,DLDR!


**_Ajhussi, Telolet Ahjussi!_**

 ** _Main cast_**

 ** _Suho_**

 ** _Lay_**

 ** _Please enjoy this fanfict_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Yixing itu _selebgram._

Anak paling _hits_ seantero _Seoul._

Apapun yang lagi _hits_ pasti dia ikutin.

Udah banyak banget _challenge challenge hits_ yang udah dia buat.

.

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya ketika membuka salah satu akun humor receh di aplikasi _LINE_ nya.

Banyak banget yang bahas _Om Telolet Om._

 _Duh Icing jadi bingung._

Yixing pun akhirnya mencoba membuka salah satu videonya.

Yixing tenang-tenang aja awalnya.

Di video itu terlihat anak perempuan berdua lagi berdiri didekat jalanan yang rame.

Mereka berdua megang kertas sambil loncat-loncat antusias dipinggir jalan.

Yixing menyerngitkan alisnya.

 _Gak beres ini_

Yixing masih tetep nonton video itu.

Dan sampe akhirnya lewatlah bus kearah dua anak perempuan itu.

Mereka pun makin berteriak dan loncatan mereka makin menjadi-jadi.

" _Om telolet om! telolet ommmm!"_ teriaknya.

Bus itupun lalu membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali.

Yixing makin bingung.

Gak-gak,dia bukannya _lola_ atau _lemot_ atau apalah itu.

Pertanyaan terngiang-ngiang diotak _anak hits Seoul_ itu.

 _Pertama;_

 _Telolet itu apa?_

 _Kedua;_

 _Biar apasih emang?_

 _'Aneh-aneh ajalah orang Indonesia'_ batin Yixing lalu menghentikan video itu.

Niatnya sih Yixing gamau bikin video kayak gitu juga.

Karena menurutnya _ㅡ_

 _ㅡnorak banget._

Tapi entahlah,

 _Siapa tahu Yixing berubah pikiran kan?_

 _._

 _._

Yixing melangahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya dengan terburu-buru.

Nafasnya udah tersengal-sengal kayak dikejer anjing.

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ada apa dengan Yixing?_

" _Huanju,_ kamu kenapa,Xing?"

Yixing menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

 _Si Kyungsoo._

Anak paling pinter di _SM High School._

Juara umum mulu.

Selalu ikut lomba-lomba apalah itu.

Pokoknya Kyungsoo itu pinter banget.

 ** _PINTER BANGET_**

Yixing sempet iri sih sama Kyungsooㅡ

 _ㅡgak gak._

Itu bukan berarti Yixing _ogeb_.

Dia itu pinter sebenernya.

Cumaㅡ

ㅡ _dikelasnya itu tempat berkumpulnya anak pinter._

Intinya banyak saingan.

 _Pinter-pinter semua lagi._

Gak sebanding sama otak _p_ _inter_ Yixingㅡ

Tapi serius loh

Yixing gak bego-bego amat.

Dia peringkat 8 dikelas itu.

 _Lumayan lah. Dapet 10 besar._

Padahal sebelumnya Yixing pernah dapet peringkat 3 pas gak sekelas sama _anak-anak pinter dikelasnya ini_.

"Woi Xing!"

Yixing tersentak.

"Kamu daritadi ngelamun aja" Kyungsoo mencebikkan bibirnya. Yixing terkekeh.

"Maap dong, _Ucooo"_ Yixing _aegyo_ didepan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masang ekspresi mau muntah.

 _Imut sih, tapi imutan aku dong_

Gitu kata Kyungsoo.

"Yaudahlah" kata Kyungsoo kemudian.

 _Namja_ bermata belo itu lalu mendaratkan pantatnya dibangkunya. Yixing juga ikut-ikutan duduk disebelah Kyungsoo.

 _Mereka itu duduk sebelahan_

Awalnya Yixing mau buka buku sih. Soalnya bakal ulangan Matematika.

Tapi, Kyungsoo menginterupsi kegiatan Yixing. Jadi, dengan terpaksa Yixing menunda kegiatannya itu.

 _Anak hits Seoul_ itu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, _Uco?_ " tanya Yixing kemudian.

" _Ehm,_ kamu kan _selebgram_ Xing.." Kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya.

"Hmm" Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya. Kyungsoo berdehem lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kamu tahu _Telolet Challenge_ kan?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya.

 _Telolet Challenge?_

 _Itukan yangㅡ_

"Yang _Om Telolet Om_ itu ya?" tanya Yixing kemudian. Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

" _So,_ kalau aku tau kenapa?" Yixing bertanya sambil membuka bukunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Kita bikin itu _kuy"_

Dunia Yixing terhenti seketika.

 _Apa?_

 _Kyungsoo ngajak dia bikin challenge norak itu?_

 _Dia gak salah denger?_

"B-bikin _challenge_ itu?" tanya Yixing terbata-bata.

 _Ternyata Kyungsoo kekinian juga_

"Yaiyalah, followers aku kan udah 5k,jadi aku pengen merayakan _Happy 5k Followers_ ku dengan bikin _challenge_ itu" jelas Kyungsoo semangat.

Yixing tersenyum tipis.

Followers Yixing sama Kyungsoo itu emang beda jauh banget sih.

Bayangin aja, followers dia udah _100k_.

Tapi Yixing gamau bikin Kyungsoo kecewa.

 _Kyungsoo itu sahabat nya._

Dia juga harus ikut senang dan ikut merayakan _Happy 5k Followers_ nya Kyungsoo.

"Gimana Xing?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harapan.

Yixing menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yaudah sih, _kuy_ lah"

.

.

Kim Junmyeon.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal sama Kim Junmyeon?

 _Orang terkaya seantero Korea Selatan._

Tapi Junmyeon itu gak suka pamer kok, dia lebih suka _merakyat._

Orang kaya itu umumnya suka makan di restoran kan?

Tapi Junmyeon gak.

 _Dia lebih suka makan di warteg._

 _Lebih suka naik angkutan umum kalo ke kantornya._

 _Lebih suka pake celana jeans sama sweater/baju kaos aja kalo hang out._

 _Lebih suka ke Panti Asuhan buat ngasihin bantuan daripada pergi ke klub-klub malam._

 _Lebih suka ke Gereja daripada pergi tamasyaㅡ_

ㅡUdah ganteng,kaya raya,baik hati lagi.

Author juga pengen jadi pacarnya Junmyeon:"). _#abaikanajainimah_

Ohya, followers Junmyeon juga banyak banget loh.

 _3,4m._

Padahal _postingan_ nya itu cuma foto dia sama rekan-rekan bisnisnya dari negara luar.

ㅡ _secara,dia kan Presiden Direktur._

 _Likers_ nya juga buanyak banget.

Setiap _postingan_ kira-kira _likers_ nya ratusan ribu.

 _Super sekali._

"Junmyeon, kamu serius mau mengisi liburan kamu kali ini jadi supir bus?" tanya seorang _namja_ paruh bayaㅡ

ㅡ _Bapaknya Junmyeon aka Tuan Kim._

Junmyeon menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Iya, _Appa._ Lagipula apa salahnya aku jadi supir bus sementara?" tanya Junmyeon lalu menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Tuan Kim mengela nafasnya.

"Terserah kau saja, Junmyeon"

Tuan Kim lalu keluar dari kamar Junmyeon.

 _Lelah menghadapi anaknya yang berjiwa malaikat itu._

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Ia lalu membuka _Instagram_ nya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat salah satu video dengan _caption_ " _Telolet Challenge"._

Dengan segenap rasa penasarannya,Junmyeon membuka video itu.

Di video itu,terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memegang kertas di pinggir jalan.

Ia terlihat sangat semangat,mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas nya itu.

Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang tertulis dikertas itu.

Tetapi dia dapat mendengar laki-laki itu berteriak _Om!Telolet ommm!_ ketika sebuah bus lewat.

Bus itupun membunyikan klaksonnya yang benar saja berbunyi _telolet telolet_ gitu.

Laki-laki itu tertawa dengan antusias.

Junmyeon menyandarkan badannya disofa empuknya.

Dia tidak tahu arti _om_ itu apa.

Dia juga tidak tahu arti _telolet_ itu apaㅡ

ㅡ _mungkin telolet itu bunyi klakson bus nya tadi,_ pikir Junmyeon.

"Ini dari mana sih _challenge_ nya?" tanya Junmyeon entah kepada siapa sambil membuka _comment_ video itu.

"Kayaknya ini dari Indonesia deh" gumamnya pelan sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian tersenyum lalu menelpon salah satu _anak buah_ nya.

.

"Halo,Jungkook? Tolong siapkan bus yang bunyi klaksonnya _telolet telolet_ gitu ya"

.

.

Yixing menggarukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tersenyum canggung kepada setiap orang yang berlalu dihadapannya.

Disini lah dia sekarang,

dipinggir jalan bersama Kyungsoo yang terlihat antusias sekali menunggu bus lewat.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya pelan.

" _Err.._ Kyung, kamu serius nih bakal bikin _Telolet Challenge_ ini?" tanya Yixing pelan.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

"Menurutku, ini _norak_ tau" bisik Yixing kemudian.

Kyungsoo mendengus.

Tanda tak suka dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Hei, Zhang! Kita tuh orang pertama di Korea yang bikin _Telolet Challenge._ Kamu gatau?ㅡ"

"ㅡgak" potong Yixing. Kyungsoo ngambil ancang-ancang buat nimpukin Yixing pake sepatunya.

Yixing nyengir.

" _Peace,Kyung peace"_

Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka.

"Orang Indonesia tuh pasti bakal kaget banget kalo _challenge_ bikinan mereka sampe dibikin sama orang Korea. Mereka pasti seneng banget danㅡ"

"ㅡ _followers kita juga bakal meningkat karena itu"_ bisik Kyungsoo kemudian.

Yixing pasang ekspresi mau nangis abis denger penjelasan Kyungsoo.

Dia terharu banget.

 _Kyungsoo itu jenius banget_

 _._ Yixing jadi tambah iri.

Dia gak habis pikir kenapa otaknya ini ternyata _ogeb_ banget.

"E-eh, Yixing? Kamu kenapa nangis?" tanya Kyungsoo panik.

' _Emangnya aku salah ngomong ya?'_ tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Yixing geleng-geleng.

"KAMU PINTER BANGET SIH! MANA ULANGAN MATEMATIKA KEMAREN DAPET SERATUS! SEKARANG UDAH PIDATO KAYA _ALEXANDER GRAHAM BELL_ AJA!"

 _Bentar-bentar, emang Alexander Graham Bell pernah pidato tentang Telolet Challenge ya?_.

.

.

Junmyeon masuk kedalam busnya dan duduk dibangku pengemudi.

Dia kemudian berdoa

' _Yatuhan, semoga ada anak Seoul yang mau bikin Telolet Challenge'_

 _Namja_ tampan itu ber- _amin_ ria lalu menghidupkan mesin bus itu.

"AKU SIAP DUNIAA!"

.

.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo menunggu bus lewat dengan semangat.

 _Ini demi followers mereka_

Dari ujung barat,terlihat sebuah bus yang bakal lewat didepan mereka.

Mereka berdua tersenyum senang lalu mengangkat kertas yang bertuliskan _Ahjussi Telolet Ahjussi!_

Mereka gak peduli dapet tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat dijalan itu.

Sekali lagi,

 _Ini demi followers mereka_

Teriakan Yixing dan Kyungsoo makin keras ketika bus itu lewat dihadapan mereka.

" _AHJUSSI! TELOLET AHJUSII!"_

Mereka berdua teriak kek orang kesurupan.

Gerak bus itu menjadi agak pelan lalu membunyikan klaksonnya yang berbunyi _telolet telolet_.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo tertawa senang.

Yixing lalu menghampiri orang yang disuruhnya ngevideoin mereka.

"Makasi ya dek" ucapnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

Orang yang dipanggil _dek_ itu tersenyum malu.

"S-sama sama kak Yixing. Abis ini aku boleh kan foto sama kakak?"

ㅡ _oh,fans Yixing ternyata._ _._ _._

.

.

Junmyeon gak nyangka, ada juga manusia di _Seoul_ ini yang bikin _Telolet Challenge._

Dia senyum-senyum sendiri ketika liat wajah orang yang teriak-teriak paling antusias dipinggir jalan tadi.

 _Senyuman manisnyaㅡ_

 _ㅡdimple unyunya.._

 _._ ugh,Junmyeon jadi gemes.

Junmyeon tersenyum lalu mengambil _Iphone_ nya.

Membuka aplikasi _Instagramnya._ Ia lalu mengetikkan _#TeloletChallenge_ di kolom _search_ nya.

Junmyeon melihat salah satu video.

"Ini kayak di..."

" _SEOUL?!"_

Dengan semangat Junmyeon buka video yang di _upload_ oleh _AwYixing_ itu.

"WAWW, INIKAN YANG KEMAREN!" teriak Junmyeon. _OOC syekali._

' _Akhirnya kita bikin Telolet Challenge yang berasal dari Indonesia! Yuk ikut bikin challenge satu ini. Keren banget loh hehe._ _With; Awkyungsoo'_

Junmyeon tersenyum cerah ketika membaca _caption_ itu.

"Ternyata dia _selebgram_ " gumam Junmyeon.

Tanpa ragu dia memencet tombol _Follow_.

"Semoga dia _follback_ "

Junmyeon berdoa lalu ngelanjutin acara _stalking_ nya.

.

.

Yixing memekik tertahan ketika mendapati _notification_ nya _jebolll_ gara-gara nge- _upload_ video itu.

 ** _'exo_ : daebak! ternyata orang korea juga bikin telolet challenge'_**

 ** _'exo_ : keren !_**

 ** _'onginitem : njir! keren banget wkwkwk. Telolet udah go internasional'_**

Yixing tertawa melihat komentar videonya itu.

Untung aja Yixing ngerti bahasa Indonesia.

"Bener banget kata Kyungsoo. _Followers_ aku jadi naik drastis!" Mata Yixing melebar ketika mendapati _followers_ nya yang udah jadi _300k._

Yixing kemudian membuka _notif_ nya.

 _'kimjunmyeon follows you'_

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Ia lalu membuka akun _kimjunmyeon_ itu.

Soalnya daritadi yang follow dia itu orang Indonesia walaupun _username_ nya pake nama-nama Korea.

Tapi _feeling_ Yixing mengatakan kalau _kimjunmyeon_ itu orang Korea asli.

Matanya terbelalak lagi ketika membuka akun itu.

" _F-followersnya.."_

Yixing pun membuka salah satu _postingan_ nya.

"I-inikan.."

"INIKAN KIM JUNMYEON SI _PRESDIR_ MUDA TERKAYA DI KORSEL ITU!" teriak Yixing _ganyate._

 _Njir,dia ganyangka._

Dengan cepat Yixing memencet tombol follow.

 _Dia nge-follback kimjunmyeon._

Sedetik kemudian, _notif_ Yixing penuh denganㅡ

' ** _oohsehun : njir, junmyeon hyung? kamu follow dia?_** ** _'_**

 ** _'Fansnya_kimjunmyeon : HUAAA! KAMU LUCKY BANGET DI FOLLOW SAMA JUNMYEON OPPA KUU!'_**

 ** _'kimjunhee : JUNMYEON OPPAAA! FOLLOW AKU JUGAAA ㅠㅠ'_**

' _nyeng, fansnya banyak banget'_ batin Yixing.

"YIXIINGGG!"

Teriakan dari luar menginterupsi kegiatan Yixing.

Dia tau itu suara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pasti mau kasih tau sama dia kalau _follower_ nya naik.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar Yixing sambil berlari.

Wajahnya berseri-seriㅡ

"YIXINGG!" Kyungsoo berhambur memeluk Yixing. Yixing kaget.

"HUAA YIXINGG! _FOLLOWERS_ KU JADI 30K!" teriak Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang mengalir.

 _Dia terharu_

Yixing juga ikut terharu.

" _I LOVE YOU TELOLET! I LOVE YOU HUAAAA!"_

Yixing merinding liat Kyungsoo kayak gini.

 _Kyungsoo jadi lebai pisan._

" _Congratz_ ya, Uco!" Yixing tersenyum lalu memeluk Kyungsoo juga.

" _By the way,_ aku ada berita mengejutkan loh!" ucap Yixing setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

"Apatuh?"

Yixing menyerahkan _handphone_ nya ke Kyungsoo. Menyuruh Kyungsoo melihat sendiri.

"APAAHH? KIM JUNMYEON NGEFOLLOW DAN NGE- _SPAM LIKE_ _POSTINGAN_ KAMUUU?" tanya Kyungsoo _ganyate._ Yixing mengangguk.

"Kenapa ya dia nge _follow_ aku?" Yixing mengentukkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya.

Berpikir keras.

"Ayo dong, Uco.. pikir juga. Kamu kan pinter" ucap Yixing sambil ngedip-ngedip kek orang cacingan.

"Hm.. dia nge _follow_ kamu abis kamu nge- _upload_ video _Telolet Challenge_ kan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Yixing ngangguk.

"Kemungkinan besar dia suka sama video kamu. _Eits,_ tapi gabisa menutupi kemungkinan juga kalo dia jadi _fan_ _s_ kamu. Dia nge- _spam like_ foto-foto kamu kan? Nah,aku pastiin dia _suka_ sama kamu. Emang ada orang gasuka sama kamu tapi nge- _spam like_ foto kamu?" Kyungsoo udah kek pidato aja.

 _Pidato nya Alexander Graham Bell wkwkw._

Yixing cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oh..jadi dia nge- _spamlike_ foto aku ya? Video nya?"

Kyungsoo gigit kasur, _pengennya gitu._

"YA DIA NGE- _SPAMLIKE POSTINGAN_ KAMU LAH KAMPRETT! GAK LIAT ITU NOTIP KAMU?" teriak Kyungsoo murka.

Yixing nyengir.

"Hehe, iya iya. _Selo_ ,Kyung.. _Selo_ "

.

.

Setelah Kyungsoo pulang, Yixing terdiam.

Mikir omongan Kyungsoo tadi.

 _Masa Junmyeon suka sama dia?_

 ** _DDING~!_**

Yixing menoleh kearah handphone nya.

 _Ada orang yang ngirim dia Direct Message_

 _._ Dengan cepat Yixing membuka nya.

 ** _'kimjunmyeon : wah, video nya keren bgt ya:) . Tapi kamu tau gak siapa yang ngendarain bus itu dan berbaik hati mau bunyiin klakson nya?'_**

 _Njir, Junmyeon nge-DM Yixing!_

Yixing memekik tertahan.

 ** _'AwYixing : Makasih kak Junmyeon! Hm,aku gatau sih'_**

Yixing tersenyum senang lalu mengirim pesan itu.

' ** _kimjunmyeon : Kalau kamu kepo, kita ketemuan yuk besok di Paradise cafè'_**

Yixing gatau kenapa, dia pengen banget ketemu sama Junmyeon.

' ** _AwYixing : Oke deh! Jam 3 sore ya,sekalian aku mau latihan dance'_**

 ** _'kimjunmyeon : Sip. Btw,dance kamu keren banget'_**

Yixing tersipu malu.

Dia tau, junmyeon pasti liat video dance dia.

Yup,Yixing itu _dancer_ di _SM High School._ Jadi gak heran dong kalo dia sering nge- _upload_ video _dance_ nya di instagram.

.

.

Junmyeon tersenyum seneng.

 _Dia bakal ketemu Yixing!_

 _Si manis berdimple unyu._

Junmyeon juga ngerasa jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat pas liat foto-foto Yixing di instagram.

Dia yakin banget, dia jatuh cinta sama si manis itu.

"Ish,gemay banget oom sama kamu dekkk" gumam Junmyeon bak _phedophil._

 _._

 _._

Yixing melangkahkan kaki nya memasuki _cafè_ klasik itu.

Dengan _bagpack_ biru kelamnya dan _t-shirt_ senada, Yixing terlihat unyu banget.

Jangan lupakan _s_ _neaker SPAO_ yang dia dapatkan dengan cuma-cuma dari hasil _endorsement_ nya itu.

"Emm,dia mana ya?" gumam Yixing. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dipojok.

Ia mengambil _handphone_ nya.

' ** _AwYixing : Aku udah dicafè nya. Dimeja nomor 9 ya'_**

Yixing lalu menopang dagunya.

Menunggu _sang pujaan hatiㅡ_

 _ㅡeh?_

 _Emangnya Yixing naksir sama Presiden Direktur Muda itu?_

 _Kita kan gatau._

"Maaf ya aku terlambat"

Suara _baritone_ menyapa hangat pendengaran Yixing. Yixing mendongak.

"A-ah,tidak kok. Ini aja belum jam 3" jawab Yixing sambil tersenyum manis.

 _Namja_ itu ikut tersenyum dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yixing.

"Kau sudah pesan minuman?" tanya Junmyeon ㅡ _namja itu._ Yixing menggeleng. "Aku baru datang" ucapnya jujur.

"Mungkin pelayannya lupa menghampiriku. Tuh lihat,rame banget"

Junmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang benar saja, _cafè_ itu terlihat sesak.

"Baiklah aku pesan minuman dulu ya. Kau mau minum apa?" tanya junmyeon sambil tersenyum bak malaikat.

" _Oreo Milkshake_ saja" jawabnya lalu tersenyum manis.

.

Setelah minumam pesanan mereka datang, Yixing mulai mengaduk _Oreo Milkshake_ nya dengan gugup.

Soalnya Junmyeon daritadi liat kearah dia mulu sih.

"Jadi.." Junmyeon memecahkan keheningan itu

"...kamu mau tau ya siapa yang ngendarain bus itu?" tanya Junmyeon. Yixing ngangguk.

 _Bagaimana pun dia harus berterima kasih sama supir bus itu._

 _Yixing yakin 1000% kalo supir bus itu kekinian._

 _Supir bus mana yang tau tentang telolet di Seoul ini selain supir bus itu?_

"Hayo tebak" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Yixing merasakan pipinya memerah.

"Aku gatau"

"Hm..masa sih?"

Yixing ngangguk untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalo supir bus itu aku gimana?" Yixing mengerjapkan matanya.

"K-kamu? ah masa" tanya Yixing gak percaya.

"Masa orang kaya macam kamu jadi supir bus?" lanjut Yixing sambil tertawa renyah.

"Iya, _manis._ Aku emang hobi kayak gitu. Kamu pikir siapa supir bus di _Seoul_ ini yang tau sama _telolet_?"

ㅡ _nahkan._

Yixing manggut-manggut.

"Makasih ya, kak Junmyeon. Udah kaya, _famous,_ ganteng,baik lagi" ucap Yixing tulus.

Pipi Junmyeon memerah samar.

"Coba kamu ulangin" pintanya.

"Makasihh ya,kak Junmyeonㅡ"

"ㅡbukan yang itu" sela Junmyeon. Yixing mengerutkan dahinya.

"Udah kaya, _famousㅡ"_

"ㅡbukan itu juga"

"Ganteng lagi!" lanjut Yixing.

Pipinya memerah.

Pipi Junmyeon memerah.

Udah banyak sih orang bilang dia ganteng,tapi entah kenapa,pujian _ganteng_ dari Yixing untuk dia itu kedengerannya _sedikit berbeda._

 _kayak ada sengatan yang berbeda gituhh._

"K-kak Junmyeon?" panggil Yixing gugup.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah Yixing.

"I-iya?"

Ih,kok Junmyeon gugup juga.

Jangan jangan mereka jodoh? eaaakkk.

"Sekali lagi makasih ya,kak Junmyeon" Yixing tersenyum manis.

Junmyeon tersenyum juga.

"Sama-sama, Yi"

 _Hening_

Yixing terus menunduk.

Gak berani liat wajah ganteng Junmyeonㅡ

ㅡ _si supir bus telolet yang udah bikin dia tambah famous._

"Aku suka sama kamu" ucap Junmyeon mantap. Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya.

Matanya membulat.

Nafasnya tercekatㅡ

 _Yixing lagi gak mimpi,kan?_

Yixing nabok-nabok pipinya. Berusaha sadar dari mimpinya.

"aduh.." erang Yixing. Junmyeon menatap gemas Yixing.

"Kamu gak mimpi" timpal Junmyeon kepedean sambil terkekeh. Yixing tersenyum malu.

"A-aku.."

"Kalau kamu nolak gapapa deh" sela Junmyeon dengan nada sedih.

"Aku mau kok!" ucap Yixing cepat.

 _Shit, Tuan Muda Kim ini pintar sekali memancingnya._

"Ih kamu unyu dehㅡ" Junmyeon tertawa lalu menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di pipi Yixing yang menggembung.

"ㅡmakin sayang deh" lanjut Junmyeon. Pipi Yixing memerah lagi.

"Ih kak Junmyeon gombal deh!" Yixing ninju-ninju _bisep_ Junmyeon manja.

Junmyeon tersenyum gemas.

"Yuk nikah sama aku" ucap Junmyeon.

Yixing melebarkan matanya.

"A-aku belum lulus SMA, kak. Tanggung dong udah kelas 3 jugaㅡ"

ㅡ _huh?_

Junmyeon menyeringai.

"Iya, aku bakal tunggu kamu, sayang. nanti kita nikah ada bus _telolet telolet_ nya gitu biar rame,hehe"

Yixing terkekeh.

"Jadi gasabar hehe" ucap Yixing tanpa sadar. Junmyeon makin gemes.

"Hayulah ke apartement ku!" Junmyeon kemudian narik Yixing dengan tidak elitnya.

Dia udah _horny_ berat gara-gara tingkah unyu nya Yixing.

"YAAKK! KAK JUNMYEONNN!"

.

.

 ** _END wkwk._**

 ** _Jadi kan lagi hits bgt ya om telolet om itu wqwq._** ** _Gw terinspirasi bgt sama telolet sampe2 bikin ff ini_**

 ** _Buka akun receh, ketemu telolet,buka exo update, ketemu telolet juga._**

 ** _TELOLET EPWRIWER WKWKWK._** ** _._** ** _Jangan lupa review dan masukkin ff ini ke your fav story kalo kamu suka sm ff ini_**

 ** _Ditunggu ya review nya!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _dind._**


End file.
